The Alaina Gleen Movie
''The Alaina Gleen Movie ''is a 2004 American animated adventure comedy film produced by Twentieth Century Fox Animation and based on the animated television series of the same name. The film was directed by Karey Kirkpatrick (in his directorial debut) and Kevin Lima, and co-written by J. David Stem, David N. Weiss, Tab Murphy, and series creator Thalia Ward. Thaila wrote and executive produced the film, but decided not to direct it, therefore, Kirkpatrick was selected to direct. The film stars the regular television cast of Catherine Cavadini, Tom Kenny, Jason Marsden, Tara Strong, Jim Cummings, Jess Harnell, Hank Azaria, Jodi Benson, and Kath Soucie, with guest roles from Jim Carrey, Nathan Lane, Jennifer Aniston, Christopher Lloyd, Whoopi Goldberg, and Eric Idle. The Alaina Gleen Movie' '''was initially set to be released as a TV movie, but was instead theatrically on September 17, 2004 by 20th Century Fox, and received mixed reviews from critics, but was a box office success, grossing over $187 million in receipts. It also served as the series finale of the original ''Alaina Gleen ''series, as no further episodes were made to continue from where it left off; however, the franchise was rebooted in 2010 with a computer-animated film of the same name. Plot ''Coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Production Development Coming soon! Animation The animation was provided by in-house at Film Roman in Burbank, California, and Rough Draft Studios in Glendale. California. Additional animation was done overseas at AKOM Production Co. in Korea, Wang Film Productions/Cuckoo's Nest Studio in Taiwan, and Bardel Animation in Canada. The team of animation directors was supervised by Bradley Raymond and lead by Genndy Tartakovsky, and directed by Gary Trousdale, Larry Leker, Robert Alvarez, John Rice, Jim Reardon and David Silverman, all animation directors for the series, respectively. The layouts for the movie were done between Studio B Productions in Canada and Walt Disney Animation Japan. Marketing Coinciding with the film's release, Burger King released eight toys in their Kids' Meals. A video game adaptation was released on the PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, and was developed by Heavy Iron Studios and published by THQ on September 28, 2004. Trailers * The film's teaser trailer was released in November 2003, and was later released with Looney Tunes: Back in Action, The Cat in the Hat, Cheaper by the Dozen, Peter Pan, and Teacher's Pet. * The theatrical trailer was released on May 19, 2004, and was shown before Shrek 2, Garfield: The Movie, Spider-Man 2, Computeropolis, Thunderbirds, and The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement. Release Box office The Alaina Gleen Movie ''earned $7.6 million on its opening day (Friday, September 17, 2004), in the United States, finishing first at the box office. It grossed a total of $27.7 million during its opening weekend, at 3,608 theaters. Critical reception Home media The film was released on VHS and DVD on January 25, 2005, both in widescreen and full-screen editions, by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. The DVD release included an audio commentary by Karey Kirkpatrick, Kevin Lima, Thalia Ward, and the cast of the original ''Alaina Gleen television show, a gallery of concept art, storyboards, isolated audio tracks, trailers and TV spots, deleted scenes, DVD-ROM features, a sneak preview of the 2005 Blue Sky animated film Robots, and a THX optimizer. Another single disc release was released on June 20, 2006, in time for the release of ''Puppet Pals''. The film was released for the first time on Blu-ray on September 14, 2010. Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:2004 Category:2000s Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Alaina Gleen Category:The Alaina Gleen Movie Category:PG-rated films Category:Animated films Category:Traditionally animated films Category:Co-produced films Category:Films based on television series